


The Blind and The Deaf

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Disability, Epic Friendship, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Keith & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, M/M, Male Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lance has some questions. Keith, needless to say, is not amused.Oneshot/drabble





	The Blind and The Deaf

There was something that Lance wondered for a long time now. He had thought about who to ask. And if asking in the first place would even be okay. But now he was gonna do it. 

"Hey Mullet--"

He was gonna ask Keith. There was no better or worse person to ask, he supposed. 

Keith sighed. "Don't call me that, Lance."

"I have to ask something. Look, there's just something I've been wondering about, and...well, I really need to know."

Fair. "What is it?"

"...do blind people see their dreams?"

"..."

"Do deaf people hear their thoughts?"

Keith smirked. "Do you ever shut the fuck up?"

"...rude."


End file.
